First Meeting
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Lyall Lupin is tired, and old. He has not heard from his son in over a year. And when a stranger appears at his doorstep, he's going to learn where his son has been. Post-War, DH compliant.


_**I just thought of this and had to write it. I had to. I haven't ever found a story like this. And I wonder why?**_

* * *

Lyall Lupin finished the letter, tying it around the owl's leg. For the third time this week alone(he had lost count how many this year), an owl flew out of the window and towards where Remus had told him he lived.

There hadn't been a response for nearly a year, and Lyall hadn't been able to find the house when he tried to some months before.

There was a very quiet knock on the door, almost hesitant. Lyall rose, his joints popping painfully. He made his way to the door, shoving aside a pile of recent Daily Prophets he hadn't read.

He opened the door to find a woman standing there, clutching what appeared to be a small pile of blankets.

"Can I help you?" Lyall asked, surveying the woman's face. She was pale, thin and her dark hair was falling out what had once clearly been a very neat bun. Her dark eyes met his, and filled with tears.

"I- I'm Andromeda, and-" She began, tears hitting her cheeks. "I- my daughter- she's-"

"Come in." Lyall said, gently reaching for her arm and leading her into the house. He helped her to the couch, becoming more curious about the bundle of blankets she held.

"You are Lyall Lupin?" The woman asked quietly.

"Yes." Lyall said. "Would you like tea?"

She shook her head. "I- I'm just here to meet you."

"Me?"

"I knew Remus." Andromeda said, almost painfully.

"Oh? How is he? Hasn't been answering my letters-"

"You don't know?" Andromeda asked, her eyes wide. "I thought- maybe you two weren't on speaking terms and that was why you didn't show- I- oh, _Merlin_."

Lyall felt his heart skip a beat. He sank into an armchair across from the couch. "Andromeda, is Remus alright?" He asked slowly.

Andromeda's eyes filled with tears again, some spilling over. "He- I'm so sorry, Lyall. He- he died. A week ago."

Lyall felt every breath in his body vanish. "Dead? My- my son is dead?" Lyall asked, his voice weak and quiet. "And his funeral?"

"Two days ago." Andromeda said. "I sent a letter, but the owl brought it right back- oh, I'm _sorry_."

It was silent for a few minutes except for Andromeda's quiet tears. Finally, Lyall had to ask. "How? How did it happen?"

Andromeda's eyes met his. "At the battle." She said. "Didn't you read about it? There was a fight at Hogwarts- it's how You-Know-Who was destroyed-"

Lyall jumped up and headed for the pile of Daily Prophets. He searched through and found one that had peaked his interest days before that he had never found time to read.

 _ **Voldemort Destroyed At Hogwarts Battle- Fifty Dead**_

 _Two days ago, Hogwarts was the location of a terrible battle. Harry Potter, known as The Boy Who Lived, finally brought an end to Voldemort's reign. But at what cost? Over fifty students, Order of the Pheonix members and Hogwarts graduates were killed in battle(names on Page 4). What does the end of the war mean? Can Hogwarts rebuild? Will it reopen, despite being the spot of so many murders? Get Rita Skeeter's opinion on Page 3!_

Lyall stared at the page, and finally opened to Page 4. The list was long, but immediately, the name Lupin caught his eye. But it wasn't the only Lupin listed, and Lyall frowned.

Below the name _Remus John Lupin_ , was a significantly longer name: _Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks-Lupin._

Lyall made his way back over to the armchair and sat down, Daily Prophet in hand. "Andromeda, who is Nymphadora?" Lyall asked. "And why does she have my son's name?"

Andromeda sighed. "His wife, my daughter." She said quietly. "They married last July."

"And she's dead too?" Lyall asked.

Andromeda nodded slowly. "Killed beside him, in battle." She said, her voice shaking. "And-" Andromeda paused taking a deep breath. "They leave behind a son."

Lyall stared, wide eyed at Andromeda. He was a grandfather? He had a daughter-in-law for almost a year, and never knew? Remus had never thought to mention in a letter that he had married, or that he was a father?

Andromeda shifted, rearranging the blankets she was holding. "His name is Edward Remus Lupin, but we all call him Teddy." She said, uncovering a tiny baby's face.

"He's- how old is he?"

"A month."

Lyall sighed heavily. "And my son's-"

"He is not a werewolf." Andromeda said gently. "Remus was concerned at first, as well. Would you like to hold him, Lyall?"

Lyall wasn't sure what to think. His mind was reeling, trying to understand everything he had just been told. "I- okay." Lyall finally said. Andromeda stood, gently placing Teddy in his arms. Lyall looked down at the boy, who had dark _green_ hair?

"He has green hair?" Lyall asked, looking up at Andromeda, who peeked down at Teddy.

"It was blue when we left the house." She said. "His mother- my daughter- was a Metamorphmagus. Teddy inherited it."

Lyall stared at Teddy, and noted he had Remus' nose and chin. He imagined, when the boy was awake, he may also have his eyes. And despite being told his son had married, had a child and died without so much as a word to Lyall, Lyall smiled. Remus had left Teddy behind, and Lyall would make sure Teddy was safe.


End file.
